


round and round

by deanwinchesterissaved



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Immortal Ryan, M/M, Reincarnation, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwinchesterissaved/pseuds/deanwinchesterissaved
Summary: “Hey, big guy?” He calls out into the forest, what the internet called a ‘spirit box’ held in his outstretched hand. It had arrived at his door that morning with a location, this location, and a neat ‘See you at midnight, Goldsworth’ in Shane’s familiar scrawl.Some things never change.“You there?” He asks.Ryan's immortal, and Shane always reincarnates.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 18
Kudos: 187
Collections: Shyan Week 2020





	round and round

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smol ficlet that I came up with from a prompt a wonderful anon sent me on Tumblr, and that's it. Day 1 of Shyan week 2020 here we go!

It’s the fifth time this has happened, and Ryan has waited as long as he could. Shane had asked him to, back in 1986, as he lay in the pristine hospital bed amidst the beeping machinery. 

It was a good couple of decades, they had gone as far as getting married that time, after it was made legal to do so. There was something that warmed Ryan’s heart when Shane’s face had lit up at the altar, when Shane had been able to call him  _ husband _ . It’s a memory that Ryan holds close, one that strengthens him in the long gaps between each loop. 

Shane had asked Ryan to wait, to let the new Shane build a life and find his own way back to Ryan, so he’d have something to present the immortal, to surprise  _ him  _ for once. 

And Ryan had agreed because he could never say no to his oldest friend and companion. 

“Hey, big guy?” He calls out into the forest, what the internet called a ‘spirit box’ held in his outstretched hand. It had arrived at his door that morning with a location,  _ this _ location, and a neat ‘See you at midnight, Goldsworth’ in Shane’s familiar scrawl. 

Some things never change.

“You there?” He asks. This whole thing is peculiar to Ryan, he’s not usually the one left in the dark. Speaking of.

The moonlight dances on the ground, fractals of it washing down through the trees. There’s a breeze going around, rustling the leaves to conceal any footsteps he could have picked up. Ryan sweeps his gaze across the small clearing, and they catch on a shape in the gloom. 

_ Bingo.  _

The spirit box turns on by its own, emitting static so loud Ryan has to jump to cover his ears. When he looks back at that spot the shadow’s gone.

Now Ryan’s old, he’s got more than enough experience and can hold his own very well in a fight, he really should not be unsettled by all of this, but he can feel his heart speeding up, vision sharpening to accommodate the environment. 

He sets the plastic device down and takes a step back, scanning the forest, “Quit messing around Shane, come on.”

“Be...hind-you.” The spirit box croaks, and Ryan whirls around to see only air. 

Arms loop around his chest from behind.

“It’s been too long Ry.” Shane says into his ear. 

“Oh you son of a bitch.” Ryan gripes, but he relaxes back into the other man, relishing in the closeness after the decades apart. He twists around to meet smiling hazel eyes. “I missed you.”

“I bet you did.” Ryan can hear the smile in Shane’s voice, and he flashes back a grin of his own, sweet and dangerous. 

“It’s time to remind the darkness who’s in charge hmm?” 


End file.
